


Swallow

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirts, Infidelity, M/M, OOC, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because they're in their office, but also couch sex, but they have a couch in there, i hope you all enjoy, innuendos, maybe? - Freeform, rhink, talking about blow jobs, they are so flirty, this has no plot, this is kind of humorous in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett and Link talk about swallowing things.Based on the 2018 raw egg GMM video.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something to push through my writers block, so this is pretty bad, but I couldn't bring myself to abandon it so enjoy! 
> 
> Much love, L!

"How can your throat be so big when your mouth is so small?" Link teases him after the cameras stop rolling and they're on their way for some lunch. Rhett shrugs, keeping his hands down on the steering wheel, squinting to see through the warm California sun. 

"It's not that it's big, it's just that the eggs we ate slid right through. Their consistency makes it easy." 

"So your mouth is small and your throat is small." Link concludes with a smirk. 

Rhett snorts. "No, they're both big enough; believe me." He flashes Link an unreadable look and turns his focus back onto the road. 

"Sure buddy, if you say so." 

"I do say so."

"Alright," Link chuckles and puts his hands up in defense, " I'll believe it."

"You don't sound like you believe it." Link just chuckles again and Rhett huffs in annoyance.

They end up at a Mexican restaurant and Link keeps thinking about the way Rhett downed the eggs in an effortless way. He watches him drink his Coke and swallow a bite of his enchiladas and lick his lips and sighs. 

"What's up?" 

Link shakes his head, "nothing, I just need to learn how to swallow stuff like you so I can finally kick your ass at something." He teases again and Rhett's eyes scan down towards Link's lips. 

"You know, I don't understand how your mouth is big enough to talk so much crap, but not to swallow a stupid egg." Rhett teases back with a smirk. 

"I might not be able to swallow that, but I can sure swallow a whole lot more." Link says calmly, but his eyes meet Rhett's and there's a long moment of uncomfortable silence before Rhett clears his throat and keeps eating. They're riding in silence before Rhett looks over at Link, trying to hide a smile. 

"So if not raw eggs, what can you swallow?" Link looks at Rhett and licks his lips but then faces forward and shugs. 

"Lots of stuff."

"Like what?" 

"Stuff. I can't tell you, but I can show you." Rhett looks Link and his face remains expresionless, but his hands grip the stearing wheel tighter. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Rhett nods. "'Wanna hear you say it though."

"Why?"

"Cause it makes it real. If its just me sitting here thinking about the fact that you just hinted at offering to suck my dick, it isn't real. Hearing you say it will make it real; know what I mean?"

It doesn't make complete sense, but Link nods because he does understand. With Rhett, he always understands. "Although I said I'd swallow your dick, not suck it. I mean I guess it's the same thing, but I didn't say it the same way."

Rhett rolls his eyes, "do you ever shut up?" He asks, but there's a hint of a smile in his eyes. 

"Yeah, only when there's a dick in my mouth." Rhett makes face at that with a small sound escaping his lips. 

"Have you ever had a dick in your mouth?" He asks and Link squints at Rhett in a serious fashion.

"No." Link says. "That's why I never shut up." He adds matter-of-factly and Rhett sighs, looking up towards the ceiling in a 'god help me' kind of way, but based on the conversation alone, he knows god is not listening. His eyes go back to the road.

"We need to fix that." Rhett says simply. 

"I agree."

"This is a terrible idea."

"I agree." They have half an hour to waste and so when they get back to the studio, they casually make their way to their office, Rhett letting Link pass in front of him before shutting the door behind him making sure to lock it. He makes his way to the couch, watching the way Link hesitantly shuffles over and then kneels in front of him. 

"Oh, getting right to it I see." 

"What, do you want me to work you up or something; play with it a little?" Link arches a brow looking up at Rhett and just the thought of it makes Rhett throb in his his jeans. 

"Shit, yeah if you want." Link smirks at Rhett and unbuttons his jeans, unzipping them before pulling him out of his boxers, eyes closing at the sight.

"So this is what you meant in college by breadth" His eyes open again and he licks his lips. Rhett gives Link a sheepish look, but then Link is stroking him up from base to tip and Link's wedding ring - fuck; his ring - is cold against his shaft and Rhett has to close his eyes. Link continues to stroke Rhett and when Rhett's eyes open again, he notices that Link's hand fits just right around Rhett's dick, like it was made to be there. Rhett's fully hard now and even in Link's thin, beautiful, big hands, his dick looks big and Rhett bites at his bottom lip, reaching up to pull Link closer by his hair. 

"C'mon Bo, quit teasing." Link hums at the feeling of Rhett's large hand tangled in his hair and opens his mouth to take Rhett between his lips. He's unexperienced, sucking at Rhett wet and sloppy; Rhett's precum mixed with saliva making his lips shine, and to Rhett, it's the prettiest sight he's ever seen. Link is sin on legs and Rhett's finally given into temptation. Link's got a third of Rhett's dick in his mouth and is struggling to get in more. Rhett knows it's not the moment, and that he's in a compromising position, but can't seem to stop himself. "Mouth ain't big enough, huh?" Link gives Rhett an annoyed look and pulls off, plump lips twisting into a frown. 

"Shut up." He goes back to sucking, inhales deeply through his nose then swallows him whole and Rhett's eyes widen when he can feel the tip of his dick hit thr back of Link's throat. 2 minutes later, he's coming down Link's throat and Link is swallowing every drop. Rhett moans out loud, and he clamps his own hand onto his mouth, biting into the soft flesh of his palm to quiet himself. Link smirks and comes off, taking a deep breath. His hair is messy and his lips are red and shiny and he's gorgeous. Rhett wants to pull him up into his lap and kiss him silly. So he does, he grabs Link by his ridiculously tight solid black and grey polo (which looks incredible on him ) and kisses him sweetly, his large hands grabbing at Link as if he would disappear if Rhett were to let go. Link is grinding on Rhett, trying to finish himself off and Rhett takes of his shirt before pulling Link out of his boxers and joggers, stroking him fast before Link is coming all over his own stomach, forehead pressed against Rhett's. After they've caught their breath, Link sighs happily and shifts around on Rhett's lap to make himself more comfortable. "We should do this again sometime."

Rhett laughs and this time, it's his turn to say, "I agree."


End file.
